crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Tiger Temple
Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled: |ghost_times = Crash Team Racing N.Tropy: Oxide: 1:55:68 Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled: N.Tropy: 2:02:75 Oxide: 1:55:91 Emperor Velo XXVII: 1:45:34 |previous = Coco Park |next = Papu's Pyramid |bg = #00a4ff }}Tiger Temple (あめふり ボワボワいせき lit. Rainy Flaming Ruins in Japanese) is the sixth race course in Crash Team Racing and Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled; it serves as Pura's home racetrack. It is in the Wumpa Cup and the Blue Gem Cup alongside Sewer Speedway, Dragon Mines and N. Gin Labs. Structure This track features several different track mechanics one after another, making it difficult to navigate effectively. Racers are constantly angled up or down on a track consisting of several hills and ramps. Twice on the track, racers will also encounter a funneling chamber with two Fire-Breathing Tikis on each side spouting fire at different intervals. There is a turbo pad located around the corner of the Shortcut and also one at the entrance of the Fire-Breathing Tiki chamber. The entire level is dotted with small hills that give enough air for turbo boosts if hit at the right time. The only obstacles on this track are the rotating Fire-Breathing Tikis. If timed right, they are not a hindrance. If the racer is breathed on by one of the Tikis, they will spin out. Environment The track is designed to resemble the ruin levels: Ruination and Road to Ruin in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back. The race always takes place at night during a rainstorm, creating the muddy track. It mostly takes place outside, with three opportunities to enter inside of the ruins during the race. The ruin chambers are lined with stone with columns and torches dotted throughout the two unavoidable chambers. Shortcut About halfway through the track (marked on your map) is large stoneface in a wall on the left. If any weapon that can be fired forwards, other than the Warp Orb is shot at the mouth of the face, or have an Aku Aku/Uka Uka, the mouth will open and the player can drive straight through the shortcut. This can also be done if the player has a shield. If a TNT/Nitro or Beaker is placed in the mouth when open, it will stay open until destroyed. In a Relic Race, the entrance is stuck open as time crates are placed inside. In Time Trial, it is closed on the original Crash Team Racing but is always open in Nitro-Fueled. Gallery Crash Team Racing Hqdefault (1).jpg|Artwork for the track. Tiger_Temple_1.jpg Tiger_Temple_2.jpg Tiger_Temple_3.jpg Tiger_Temple_Main.jpg Nitro-Fueled nf tiger temple concept.png|Concept art. nf tiger temple concept 2.png|Concept art. nf tiger temple concept 3.png|Concept art. CTR Nitro Fueled Screenshot 4.jpg Tiger Temple.png Nitrofuel bg.jpg Tiger Temple Nitro-Fueled artwork.jpg Tiger Temple Nitro-Fueled Screenshot.jpg Tiger Temple Nitro-Fueled.jpg Walkthroughs Tiger Temple - CTR Challenge - Crash Team Racing - 101% Playthrough (Part 29)|The CTR challenge Tiger Temple - Trophy Race - Crash Team Racing - 101% Playthrough (Part 7)|the trophy race Tiger Temple - Platinum Relic - Crash Team Racing - 101% Playthrough (Part 47)|The relic race Trivia *Some fans mistake this track as being Tiny Tiger's home track, which is actually Tiny Arena. The name also sounds like Tiny Temple, a track that later featured in Crash Nitro Kart. *This track is very similar to Tiny Temple in Crash Nitro Kart. Both characters the tracks are dedicated to are tigers, both the tracks are temples, and the name "Tiny Temple" is likely based on those facts. *When the game was roughly 30% complete, some parts of this track seemed to be covered in ice or something blue. Additionally, there used to be a moon shining bright in the sky. fr:Temple Tigre hu:Tiger Temple it:Tempio Tiger ru:Tiger Temple Category:Race Courses Category:Crash Team Racing Category:Ruins Levels Category:Jungle Levels Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled Category:Places